Intertwilight: The Wonders of a Blog for Forks
by oh.holy.martel
Summary: Well, y'know... so many blog stories out there, I thought i'd add my own. Meandering through the plot of twilight with a bit of fun of my own added in... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So many HP blog stories, I thought it was time for a good Twilight one. Besides, I had so many good username ideas...**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am not the little voice in Stephenie Meyer's head that tells her the story. I am not deluded into believing (not yet, anyway) that Stephenie Meyer is my alter-ego.**

**Enjoy! REVIEW!!**

**Welcome to the new Forks blog! Everyone may feel free to post, and we have privacy settings so that the whole town can't see your personal secrets. This blog is all thanks to the gracious donation of the Cullens, so be sure to thank them!**

**Thoughts of a New Girl**

**By: Isabella Swan**

Hi, everyone. I'm Bella Swan, new here, and i thought i'd say hello. Um...the people in forks have been really friendly so far, with the exception of...never mind, and I'm doing well in school. Does anyone know anything about Edw--I mean, the Cullens?

_Comments:_

_I'm so glad you like Forks! The Cullens keep to thmselves, though, so i would'nt bthr w/ thm._

_--Jessica_

_--_

_Hi Bella! how do u like schul so far? dont worry about Cullen, he's a jerk. say, r u doing anything this weeknd?_

_--Mike_

_--_

_Thinking about the cullens, bella? they wold'nt lik u anyway._

_--Lauren_

_--_

_Don't worry about Edward, Bella. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just...something about you. But I can see we're going to be such great friends! I can't wait!_

_--Alice_

_--_

_Um, thanks...i think..._

_--Bella_

**All About FASHION!!**

**By:Alice Cullen**

I hope Edward comes to his senses soon... I can see he will, but it's SO HARD TO WAIT!! ( Jasper's glad that Edward split--his emotions didn't really help his self-control--but I'm bored. I can't wait until he brings Bella back. It's a good thing he's all the way in Denali--I wouldn't want him to read my thoughts, he doesn't even know he'll fall in love with her. Ooops! I'd better delete this blog post!

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**My Life Is A Lie**

**By: Edward Cullen**

I've blocked everyone from this blog and I'm sitting here typing on a computer in Denali,

because I don't want anyone to see this and i need to write my feelings out. i don't know what I'm going to do! That girl--it's like she's a demon in disguise sent to torment me! It was an agony--the thirst, sharper than ever before, the delicious scent of that curtain of her hair... like fresh flowers, something floral and just... I can't describe it. i only know that in that class, with all those people watching, it took everything I had to resist. And later... it's too hard to think about. But here's one thing i don't get... why was alice hiding her thoughts from me before i left?

Even though I have no soul, i can't help begging the lord for mercy, for that innocent girl.

What am I going to do?

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**ForeverADoctor: **Edward? Are you okay? Esme's worried. She'd ask you herself, but she, well, doesn't quite understand the concept of the on/off button yet, let alone blogs.

**StillAHighSchooler: **I'm not sure. Carlisle... what am i going to do? I wish I was as strong as you.

**ForeverADoctor: **That's not an easy question, Edward, and the only one who can answer it is you. Know that the whole family is behind you, of course, and if you really feel you can't resist... we'll move.

**StillAHighSchooler: **You can't! Everyone's just gotten settled! And your job!

**ForeverADoctor: **If you really need to move, then we'll manage. remeber, we all want you to be happy.

**Prada&Gucci: **Edward! Snap out of it! get your butt back home and stop being so mean to Bella!

**ForeverADoctor: **Alice, Edward and I are having a _private_ discussion. Now get off before i confiscate the computer in your room.

**Prada&Gucci: **No fair! _I'm _not the one who ran off to Denali without even telling his sister!

**ForeverADoctor: **_Alice..._

**Prada&Gucci: **Fine, fine, I'm going!

**Prada&Gucci has signed off.**

**ForeverADoctor: **I'm sorry about that, Edward. You know how Alice is.

**StillAHighSchooler: **She's right, though. I can't do that to the others... i need time to think. Tell Esme I love her, Carlisle. Goodbye.

**StillAHighschooler has signed off.**

**ForeveraDoctor: **Be careful, Edward.

**ForeverADoctor has signed off.**

**Soooooo... what'd you think? Review... you know you want to...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 2! The next day, amazing, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I still have not fallen off the edge, so don't push it. Stephenie Meyer is still not poor little insane me.**

**All About FASHION!!**

**By: Alice Cullen**

I can't believe carlisle threatened my computer! It's no fair! Just because i offered edward some much needed advice... grrrr, it makes me so mad! Just wait till I get my hands on his wardrobe... Hmmm, maybe i should talk to Bella instead... make sure she know what an idiot Edward really is...

_Comments: _

_What did you do this time, Alice? Edward's going through a difficult time now... he doesn't need you bothering him._

_--Jasper_

_--_

_I wasn't bothering, i was offering advice! And you don't criticize your wife, Mr. Whitlock... why aren't you over here, anyway? I know we don't need sleep, but i could think of some other things for us to do..._

_--Alice_

_--_

_Don't you dare talk to her! You know we need to protect our secret, Alice!_

_--Edward_

_--_

_Aww, is likkle Eddy jelous? speekin of wich, Edward, i've got a lot of grate stuff 2 tel yr grlfrend, if u evr get 1. she'l c u 4 wat u realy r!_

_--Emmett_

_--_

_Which is what, exactly, Emmett? And what is with the atrocious grammar?_

_--Edward_

_u'll c..._

_--Emmett_

**Memors of a Prankster**

**By: Emmett Cullen**

its so much mor fun 2 uz chatspeek. heehee... i hope eddie doz get a grlfrend, so i can play w/ hr! (not lik that roz... sheesh) look at the big wrd i uzd! didnt think i'd kno 1, did u? ha! must strt dreming ov prank ideas...

_Comments:_

_You're in big trouble Emmett... You didn't even spell my name right! And what is with the obscene grammar/spelling deficiency you have dubbed "chatspeek"?_

_--Rosalie_

_--_

_And let me point out, oh prankster who has his eye on my love life, that the so-called big word you used is actually spelled "memoirs," not memors._

_--Edward_

_--_

_i lik my way betr. sory roz... its e-zier zis way. like my zaczent?_

_--Emmett_

**Prada&Gucci: **Did you see what your husband has done now, Rose? You definitely should punish him... maybe invest in obedience training?

**Golden&Glorious:** i can't believe he spelled my name that way! My vengeance will be soon in coming...

**Golden&Glorious has signed off.**

**LookDownAtURShus: **ow... roz, wat wuz that 4?

**Golden&Glorious: **I told you not to call me that! Do we need another training... "session"?

**LookDownAtURShus: **no! no we dont! i'l do betr, i swer!

**Golden&Glorious:** So, what is my name?

**LookDownAtURShus: **Rosalie, mozt butiful godess...

**Golden&Glorious: **That's better. Now let's go to bed.

**Golden&Glorious has signed off. **

**LookDownAtURShus has signed off.**

**Prada&Gucci: **Haha... haha... haha... that had to be the funniest thing I've ever--

**MajorWhitlockToYOU: **Ever what? Seen? Heard? I don't know, that incident in '53 was funny when--

**Prada&Gucci: **When Rose found Emmett with those magazines and hit him with a table--

**MajorWhitlockToYOU: **And then it broke, and she picked up another--

**Prada&Gucci: **Esme's still mad about the furniture! Heehee, I had forgotten!

**MajorWhitlockToYOU: **Yep! (convulses in silent mirth)

**Prada&Gucci: **Jasper dearest?

**MajorWhitlockToYOU: **Yes, sweetheart?

**Prada&Gucci: **Why are we talking about this on the Internet instead of just talking to each other, seeing as i already specificaly _told_ you to be up here?

**MajorWhitlockToYOU: **Um... I'll be right up?

**Prada&Gucci: **You better.

**Prada&Gucci has signed off. **

**MajorWhitlockToYOU has signed off.**

**My Life Is A Lie**

**By:Edward Cullen**

I'm still up, and i still don't know what to do. I know Emmett's blog should amuse me, but it doesn't.

It makes me so angry how the others can be so callous! You think they'd unerstand, having struggled so long, what it feels like. How it feels to not know if, next time, you'll be strong enough or the girl that haunts my mind's eye will windup face down in a gutter, her beautiful brown hair streaked with filth.

I pray that won't happen. Though it seems a mockery, to pray when i am an undead beast that should not exist. How do i deserve the right to have God listen?

But yet i must ask. For that girl. the one that, if I go back, I may kill. If I am weak.

Good Lord, what am I going to do?

I've made this post private, so i don't have to listen to my sibiling's "advice."

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**All About FASHION!!**

**By: Alice Cullen**

I've decided i'm not posting on the blog until Edward comes to his senses. Wich should be in a few days, actually. nothing interesting will happen until then.

In the meantime, i wonder if Emmett and rose are going to be entertaining or if i should go bug Jasper. or maybe just go shopping... it's not like i can be late for bed or dinner...

Yeah, why not? It's decided then, tho the shopping-mo-bile!!

_Comments:_

_You better not drive my Volvo! Or something will happen to those outfits when i get back!_

_--Edward_

_--_

_You'd better not threaten me. Hmm... I wonder just how many mud puddles i can drive through on the way there..._

_--Alice_

_--_

_If... you... DARE... to..._

_--Edward_

_--_

_Chill, Edward. I'll go with her and drive._

_--Jasper_

_--_

_Yay! More roleplay outfits!_

_--Alice_

**Here's the next chapter... to thank my one reader... More reviews, please! I am probably going to change the rating to T... for more insinuations... but anyway, review! I promise Edward will come back in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter! Woot! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers... this story would make me bored a lot quicker if other people didn't want to read it...**

**Disclaimer: Me no llamo Stepenie Meyer... thought I'd say it in Spanish, since you people obviously don't understand the concept...**

**My Life Is A Lie**

**By: Edward Cullen**

I've decided. It's driven me crazy all week, wondering what to do, but i've finally decided.

Her smell cant be _that_ bad. I can barely remember it anymore. I've hunted and i feel fully sated... I think I can do it.

I'm going back home.

_Comments:_

_Finally Edward! I've been bored all week!_

_--Alice_

_--_

_I'm glad you've decided to return home. Remember, we all support you..._

_--Carlisle_

_--_

_just wait & c, eddie..._

_--Emmett_

**Memors of a Prankster**

**By: Emmett Cullen**

ha... i cant wait till eddie sees hs room... i rigd hs precus cd cases so wen he walks intu the room, all of thm wil fal on hm... hel b soooo mad.

i wndr if roz... um, _Rose_, wil let us leeve the contry.

_Comments:_

_Not on your life... as the case may be. You're going to stand up to whatever you did. and if you're so worried, why did you post it on your blog?_

_--Rosalie_

_--_

_jasper hlpd. he bloked edward frum my blog. r u sur we cant leeve the contry? i always wanted to go to afrika--_

_--Emmett_

_--_

_It's spelled Africa. I would think for one who has such interest in the subject, you'd be able to spell it properly._

_--Jasper_

_--_

_afrika-shmarika. no1 cares, jazzy._

_--_

_You think you'd be nicer, considering I could tell Edward what you're up to. Think about that...assuming your brain cells don't burn themselves out from the effort._

_--Jasper_

_--_

_u woldnt!_

_--Emmett_

**The Beast that Haunts Your Dreams**

**By: Jasper Cullen**

I've made my blog completely private, like Edward has.

The reason why, you ask? What do I possibly have to hide? What could I even expect to hide, in a house of vampires with sensitive hearing who don't sleep with a brother who can read my thoughts and a wife who can see the future?

I used to keep a journal--back when I was in the army--and I miss the feel of being able to put everything down on paper, to see my emotions simplified and be able to sort them through.

I haven't written my thoughts down since the beginning of my...existence, as Edward calls it, becasue there has always been those who would pry. Maria, Peter, and now either Alice would find it and either read it or demand me to tell her just what I can't tell her, or Emmett would steal it and post it's words somewhere for a prank... like in the middle of the school cafeteria...

But now this new blog. People can't get in, and it obviously isn't lying around somewhere. No one will ever guess my password, because it has nothing to do with me whatsoever. My thoughts and feelings are hidden, safe. Protected.

Now I just have to explain to Alice that I'm not trying to hide anything from her.

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**Prada&Gucci: **Jasper?

**MajorWhitlockToYOU:** Yes, Alice?

**Prada&Gucci: **Is there any particular reason why you've blocked me from your blog?

**MajorWhitlocktoYOU: **It's not you, Alice dearest. I just need a private place to keep my thoughts--I used to keep ajournal back in the army, did i ever tell you that?

**Prada&Gucci: **No. As a matter of fact, you didn't.

**MajorWhitlockToYOU: **Um...well...

**Prada&Gucci: **Just remember that I trust you, Jasper. I trust you never to do anything that might hurt me. You know that, don't you?

**MajorWhitlockToYOU: **You do?

**Prada&Gucci: **I do.

**Prada&Gucci has signed off.**

**MajorWhitlockToYOU: **What was _that_ all about? Does she think I'm cheating on her and writing a blow-by-blow account of my nights? I spend every day and night with her! Women.

**MajorWhitlockToYOU has signed off.**

**Thoughts of a New Girl**

**By: Isabella Swan**

Well, Edward was back today.

I don't get it. The first day of school he avoided even _looking _at me, then he disappeared, and now he acts like none of that ever happened! he's even making an effort 2 be frendly!

Damn. Mike and Jess's chatspeak is starting to wear off on me. Though I wonder how Mike got his name on the blog changed to Mike.

Ah, well. I would ask him, but then he'd probably ask me out.

Why do men--or boys in Mike's case--have to be so annoying? I still have no clue what happened with edward cullen?

I don't want to admit how much he already means to me.

_Comments:_

_if u dont want mike, thn can i hav him? i shud warn u, cullen's a lost caz._

_--Jessica_

_--_

_Take Mike with my blessing. But i don't like Cullen!_

_--Bella_

_--_

_sur, sur... just warnin u..._

_--Jessica_

_--_

_it wuz e-z. if u want, i culd com ovr 1 day & sshow u..._

_--Mike_

_--_

_No... it's fine..._

_--Bella_

**Uhhh...a Bog about me...**

**By: Mike Newton**

i luv bella.

shes cut & i can tel she wud lik me bak, exept 4 CULLEN!

i hate cullen.

i wish he hadnt cum bak.

_Comments:_

_I'd suggest you stay away from Bella, newton. I'll be watching you._

_--Edward_

_--_

_im not scard!_

_--Mike_

_--_

_Oh really._

_--Edward_

_--_

_Um, Mike...it's called a blog, not a bog..._

_--Angela_

_--_

_um...thanks._

_--Mike_

**My Life Is A Lie**

**By: Edward Cullen**

I hate newton.

What right does he have to hit on Bella? I mean, she could do way better than him! he better not ask her out.

I'm scared to look too closely at the reasons why I care.

But, on the bright side, at least it went well with Bella today. Her scent is stillas maddening as it was before... but I'm stronger than i thought i was. it's nice to know.And Bella is so self-sacrificing--I wish i could see what she's thinking! This is so frustrating...

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**BraveBookworm: **Is anyone else on?

**Angels&Spiderwebs**_: _Bella? Is that you?

**BraveBookworm: **yeah. who is this?

**Angels&Spiderwebs: **Angela.

**BraveBookworm: **really?

**Angels&Spiderwebs: **yea. like it? i thought, since my name was angela, and my last name was weber, that--

**BraveBookworm:** That's neat. Have you been using the blog much yet? i didn't see you post.

**Angels&Spiderwebs: **not yet, but i've been surfing it. BTW, have you seen Mike's blog?

**BraveBookworm: **no... why?

**Angels&Spiderwebs: **go look.

**BraveBookworm: **oooo...kay...

**BraveBookworm has signed off.**

**BraveBookworm has signed on.**

**BraveBookworm: **I see what you mean. It was scary.

**Angels&Spiderwebs: **i know... i can't believe he even spelled blog wrong...

**BraveBookworm:** I can't believe he likes me! Well, I can, but I don't want to...

**Angels&Spiderwebs: **2 bad. see you in school tomorrow.

**BraveBookworm: **See you.

**Angels&Spiderwebs has signed off.**

**BraveBookworm has signed off.**

**Thoughts of a New Girl**

**By: Isabella Swan**

I just can't believe Mike wrote that.

I mean, i knew he liked me, but just seeing it like that...and what did Edward mean? I know he can't like me...

Oh well. I need to start cooking the dinner. Charlie can't cook _at all_, you know? All he could cook were bacon and eggs!

I don't know how he ever survived without me. He was so lonely here, i can see--the way he has all my school pictures lined up, how my room is nearly exactly the same as when I was a kid. It's painfully obvious that he never got over Renee--and I'm glad I came to live with him.

Now if I can only convince myself it doesn't have anything to do with Edward Cullen...

_Comments:_

_i told u u lik him!_

_--Jessica_

_--_

_cumun bella...wat did u think reely? i'v got 2 kno! luv u._

_--Mike_

_--_

_Um, Mike... I'm crossing from disturbed to paranoid... and considering blocking you..._

_--Bella_

_--_

_u can always reed _my_ blog, Mikey-poo..._

_--Jessicca_

**So, didya like it? Updating really quickly, because I'm on the computer all the time...**

**Next chapter: The Car Crash!**

**Review... please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I realize this has been a new high record of my not updating, and I apologize sincerely. Because, well, mainly I was dragged under duress to North Carolina and forced to actually go **_**outside!!**_** The horror!**

**Disclaimer: (clears throat and speaks in official lawyer voice) Unfortunately, at this present time, in my current state of affairs, I have no relation or similarity to Stephenie Meyer, except of course having read and thoroughly enjoying her books, and presuming to retell her story through a blog with this fanfic. Official enough for ya?**

**My Life Is A Lie**

**By: Edward Cullen**

I can't believe I did it.

i just saw the car coming at her, and knew what was going to happen, and...

She remembers, i can see it. Everyone wants me to dispose of the evidence, except Carlisle and Alice. And Alice sees...

I wish i'd never come back.

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**Thoughts of a New Girl**

**By: Isabella Swan**

I blocked everyone from this post. Would you like to know why, computer? I'm taking advantage of the fact that you can't answer back and telling you something that would get me thrown back in the hospital, because clearly the concussion was worse than anyone had thought.

I don't know what Edward is. I can't explain it. all I know is that first i saw his look and then the car, and then suddenly he was there, and then somehow he was protecting me from the car itself and there was a dent in it where he had been...

I'm not making any sense, i know. but that's what I saw, and I know there's no possible way Edward could have gotten there so quickly and kept me from being crushed. No human way, that is.

And afterward--he was defensive. Angry. Which makes me think that he had something to hide...

On another note, his adoptive father was gorgeous. And i bypassed the lunchtime crew, which was a plus.

I know I saw it. I need to keep telling myself that. i need to figure out what he's hiding.

I'm telling myself that the mystery is the only reason why i'm so interested in him, but I'm not that good of a liar.

Maybe if I just stop thinking about it it'll go away...

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**Discertations On An Eternity Of The Night**

**By: Rosalie Hale**

How can he jeopardize our secret--jeopardize our _family_--like this! Why did he risk everything to save a mere _human?_

He'd better drain her soon. Or else.

_Comments:_

_I would warn you to keep out of my affairs, Rosalie. Remember all we have worked for._

_--Edward_

_--_

_don tak 2 my grl lik that_

_--Emmett_

_--_

_Emmett... Edward... shut the hell up. And you'd better do something, edward. You can't have her raising a fuss or asking questions._

_--Rosalie_

**Memors of a Prankster**

**By: Emmett Cullen**

u shud get rd uv hr, eddie.

i dont wunt 2 moov.

u wunt 2, i cn tL.

_Comments:_

_And _you_ shouldn't be talking, Emmett, especially since I haven't forgiven you for the CD prank yet!_

_--Edward_

_--_

_ha ha, tht wuz so funy..._

_--Emmett_

**i m popular**

**By: Jessica Stanley**

i luv mik _soooooooooooooooo_ much!!

if u do thngs mor, it meens u lik thm betr.

bella got in a acden. por her.

but edward savd hr. luky.

i luv u mik!!

_Comments:_

_Gee, Jessica, thanks for your concern..._

_--Bella_

_--_

_y dosnt _bela_ just go reed edwards blog, now?_

_--Lauren_

_--_

_One, it's private. Two, I don't have stalkerish tendencies as I notice you seem to._

_--Bella_

_--_

_i luv u mik..._

_--Jessica_

**Uhh...a Bog about Me...**

**By: Michael Newton**

i hop bellas ok.

she blokd me frm hr bog.

i wuld hav savd hr if cullen hadnt ben ther...

i hate hm.

_Comments:_

_Long past time. And I highly doubt it._

_--Edward_

_--_

_u can sav me wenevr u wunt, mik..._

_--Jessica_

_--_

_And you wonder why..._

_--Bella_

**My Life Is A Lie**

**By: Edward Cullen**

That vile Mike Newton! I can't believe she would ever go out with him!

No, Edward, I have to ignore her for her own good...

I hope she'll forget, if I ignore her. I don't want to drain her--well, I still feel the call of her intoxicating blood, but if I did--I couldn't live with myself.

When I saved her it was a reflex, I didn't think--I don't know why. And now my hatred for that vile Mike Newton...

Bella, what have you done to me?

I don't think I can ignore her much longer...

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**ForeverADoctor: **Edward? Are you alright? I've had a talk with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

**StillAHighSchooler: **Fine. i won't do it, you know. Feed on her.

**ForeverADoctor: **I'm proud of you, Edward. I'll make sure the others stop bothering you.

**StillAHighSchooler: **Thanks, Carlisle. For... everything.

**ForeverADoctor: **Now who's getting sentimental! I'll see you later.

**ForeverADoctor has signed off.**

**StillAHighSchooler has signed off.**

**All About FASHION!!**

**By: Alice Cullen**

Yay!! Edward's back and he saved Bella!!

i can't believe Jasper wanted him to feed on her! If you deprive me of a sister, Mr. whitlock, I am going to...

Never mind, I can see that won't happen. Me and Jasper tried out my new roleplay outfit, too, and it was great!! ;D

It's a ladies' maid, in case you're wondering.

_Comments:_

_No, actually, I wasn't wondering. but I _was _wondering about the shiny new tires on my Volvo..._

_--Edward_

_--_

_o, those. the tires burnt out so we had 2 get new ones._

_--Alice_

_--_

_Please don't start speaking in chatspeak..._

_--Jasper_

**So, a little long but I wanted everyone's viewpoint... Did you guys hear that Breaking Dawn is the last book? A total outrage!**

**And the movie coming out. I saw a picture of the guy playing Edward, and I must say they didn't do him justice. He isn't **_**nearly**_** hot enough.**

**Revvie, please...**

**Coming up next: Girl's Choice, A Lunch Date**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, the fifth chapter! New world record! (Punches fist into air) Thank you to all of my (sadly few) wonderful reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: What? You presume to say I am not Stephenie Meyer? How dare you speak such blasphemy!**

**Thoughts of a New Girl**

**By: Isabella Swan**

Well, did you know there is a dance at school?

Forks is literally my personal hell on earth.

At least it's girl's choice.

I have set my blog to completely private, which is why I can freely admit that I can't even move across a flat stable surface, much less dance.

Yes, I am clumsy. Woe is me.

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**i m popular**

**By: Jessica Stanley**

i cant wate 4 the dance!!

mikey-pooooo, i ask u...

_Comments:_

_um... mabe..._

_--Mike_

_--_

_u kno u wunt 2..._

_--Jessica_

_--_

_yes, we all kno _bela _wunts 2 go w/ _cullen_, dont we?_

_--Lauren_

_--_

_For your information, Lauren, I'm not even going to the dance._

_--Bella_

_--_

_u dont meen tht, du u?_

_--Mike_

**Uhh...a Bog about Me...**

**By: Mike Newton**

i hop bela asks me.

im posin ths 4 gud luk.

pleez ask me...

_Comments:_

_mik...u kno u wunt me mor..._

_--Jessica_

_--_

_ur on at 4 in the morin?_

_--Mike_

_--_

_just u nd me..._

_--Jessica_

_--_

_um...wer onlin..._

_--Mike_

**My Life Is A Lie**

**By: Edward Cullen**

Today was very conflicting.

Mike Newton actually dared to think that Bella would ask him out! How can he be so deluded?

And why do I care?

And then when Eric did it! I wanted to kill him!

As penance, I made myself listen to Tyler try it. I was gratified that Bella knew better than to accept their offers, but why doesn't she want to go to the dance? Is it her clumsiness? Does she not like them?

Does she like someone else?

If only I knew what she was thinking!

That's it. I can't ignore her anymore.

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**Thoughts of a New Girl**

**By: Isabella Swan**

Well, I was wrong about the it-won't-be-so-bad part.

Or, indeed, the girl's choice part.

So, to tell you all of what happened, now that you are my own completely private journal: first, i ran into Jessica, who was not her usual bubbly self. I didn't even think it could happen.

Until i found out what had caused it: mike had told her he had to think about it. he then proceeded to ask _me_ whether i was going to ask him, and i had to hastily invent a Seattle excuse. I do need to get to a decent bookstore, and since Charlie bought the truck i actually have some money.

i thought that would be it for the day. But then Eric asked me, and then _Tyler_ did because we were both held up by _Edward, _who was unquestionably shaking with laughter.Too bad i couldn't have rammed his stupid shiny silver Volvo...

But now I get to go to Seattle on Saturday. Speaking of that, i still have to tell Charlie.

I wonder what i would have said if Edward had asked me...

That's the phone ringing, have to go.

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**My Life Is A Lie**

**By: Edward Cullen**

I ate lunch with Bella today.

I don't, honestly, know what to feel. she's going with me to Seattle on Saturday, and I still don't know whether I'll be able to bear it. Today she was so appetizing... But I kept forgetting she didn't know. She makes me forget myself.

A very dangerous quality.

But i loved spending time with her. And then after, when I saw her looking like she was about to die with that vile _Newton_, I just had to intervene. but being alonee with her with so few sents to confuse hers...

I survived the car trip, too. Just barely. It's so different from last night--did I forget to mention that? I was so angry with Newton that I--never mind. Seeing her blush, how she sees through my pretenses, her ridiculous theories... I'm not sure i could live without her.

Please tell me I'm not in love.

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**Thoughts of a New Girl**

**By: Isabella Swan**

Well, I ate lunch with Edward today.

And he's going with me to Seattle.

He also got me out of PE.

And on another note, Jessica is now going with Mike to the dance.

Who says there's no God?

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**Well, well, well... the romantic tension starts to heat up... I can't decide who's stupider, Mike or Jessica? Tell me what you think in your review! (You better.)**

**Coming Up Next: Sunshine Depressant, Port Angeles, Pranking and Arguments**

**I'll only post if you review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter six! Woot! Sorry it took so long...I accidentally quit without saving and half the chapter got erased. (Sob sob) **

**Disclaimer: No, sorry, I still happen to be poor insignificant me... (bows head in shame)**

**Thoughts of a New Girl**

**By: Isabella Swan**

Edward wasn't in school today.

It was sunny, which was good, but Edward wasn't anywhere. i thought after yesterday...

I'm probably making something out of nothing. At least we're still going to Seattle on Saturday... I hope.

I can't believe I have to go to Mike's stupid beach trip this weekend. And the dress shopping this afternoon. There's the phone again...

Drat. Not even shopping to distract me. Though at least Mike took my hint, that should be a good thing. guess I should go outside and read for a while...

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**BraveBookworm:** Edward? Why weren't you in school today?

**StillAHighSchooler: **We...um...went hiking. sunny days are so rare here, we want to get out and have some fresh air.

**BraveBookworm: **Oh. Jessica told me it was something like that. You're back now, right?

**StillAHighSchooler: **Of course.

**BraveBookworm: **So, are we still, um...for you know...

**StillAHighSchooler: **Seattle? Of course! Out of curiosity, were you going to tell Charlie about...us?

**BraveBookworm: **there's an us?

**StillAHighSchooler: **Just...are you telling him that you're going to Seattle on Saturday with me?

**BraveBookworm: **I wasn't planning to...I didn't want Charlie to make something out of nothing. Is that a problem?

**StillAHighSchooler: **No...

**My Life Is A Lie**

**By: Edward Cullen**

She's not telling Charlie.

I really hope she tells someone at school, the thought of something happening to her...I couldn't bear it. but I don't know if I'm strong enough...whatever possessed me to do this? I know I can't be with her...

But there is no way, that I could be without her, whatever happens in my existence. She is already crucial to the very core of my being.

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**Memors of a Prankster**

**By: Emmett Cullen**

eddie & bella, sitn n a tree, k-i-s-n-i-m-g.

heehee, eddie is so stupid.

i cant wate till Alice dicovrs the prank i puld, so i can post about it...

_Comments:_

_I have a feeling I'm going to kill you soon..._

_--Alice_

_--_

_How can you not spell kissing right, after how many times we've done it? Don't you even_ think_ about kissing me tonight!_

_--Rosalie_

_--_

_2 lat...sory Rose, its jus chatspeek._

_--Emmett_

_--_

_Sigh..._

_--Rosalie_

_--_

_For your information, there is nothing between Bella and myself! And I'd advise you to look to yourself before pointing a finger at others!_

_--Edward_

_--_

_huh?_

_--Emmett_

**All About FASHION!!**

EMMETT ANDREW HAVINGTON CULLEN, I AM GOING TO _**KILL **_YOU!!

!!

HOW COULD YOU TORCH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY ROLEPLAY OUTFITS?! AND PUT THEIR ASHES IN JARS IN MY CLOSET?!

_YOU'D BETTER START RUNNING..._

_Comments:_

_haha...im alredy on a plain 2 astala..._

_--Emmett_

_--_

_AS SOON AS I FIGURE OUT WHERE ASTALA IS, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!!_

_--Alice_

_--_

_Oh Emmett, dearest...you'd better come home RIGHT NOW or I won't speak to you for the next century._

_--Rosalie_

_--_

_yes Rose..._

_--Emmett_

_--_

_Not the southern belle?_

_--Jasper_

**Thoughts of a New Girl**

**By: Isabella Swan**

I should be freaking out right now, but I'm not.

Tonight, out for simple dress shopping, I went off to look for a bookstore and nearly got raped. but Edward, who appeared out of nowhere, saved me. then he took me to dinner in a fancy restaurant and drove me home. And promised to pick me up for school tomorrow.

He told me a bit about his mysterious...ability, and the more i know the more puzzled i am. Why can't he just come out and say whatever it is? He's so darn exasperating! At least he's picking me up tomorrow.

On another note, Jess and Angela both found dresses, but I saw the way Jess looked and know she'll be waiting to pounce on me tomorrow.

Speaking of the devil, there's the phone ringing...

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**pretypretiprincez: **bella? r u aloen?

**BraveBookworm: **(sigh) Yes, Jess.

**pretypretiprincez: **so? wat hapnd? spil.

**BraveBookworm: **Nothing really. He just took me to dinner and drove me home.

**pretypretiprincez: **hmmmm...wer u suposed 2 meet? r u datin? hes so hot! ;D

**BraveBookworm: **Um..tell you tomorrow. I can hear Charlie coming.

**pretypretiprincez: **ok

**BraveBookworm has signed off. **

**pretypretiprincez has signed off. **

**Shy Girl in a Small Town**

**By: Angela Weber**

I can't believe Bella just went off with Edward Cullen. Why was he even there, anyway? I could

feel that something else happened, too, but I'll wait until Bella wants to tell me. She looked okay, though...

At the risk of sounding shallow, I got a dress that is to die for, hot pink with spaghetti straps and a few ruffles when in fans out just below the knees. It's _beautiful!_ I'm lucky that Eric is so tall, I can actually wear high heels, though I don't like him. I hope Jessica doesn't keep asking me who my type is...

_Comments:_

_Thanks for being such a great friend, Angela. You're right, the dress is beautiful. But there is _nothing _going on between Edward and me!_

_--Bella_

_--_

_Mm-hm...your lying skills are terrible even when the other person can't see your face._

_--Angela_

_--_

_Ok, ok...but, honestly, I hadn't planned to meet him there._

_--Bella_

_--_

_You can tell me more at school tomorrow..._

_--Angela_

**My Life Is A Lie**

**By: Edward Cullen**

Bella is a danger-magnet.

This is the second time I've saved her, and to think of what those two men nearly did...it took everything I had to just take her away, and I _still _want to go hunt them down. Those scum...

It was so hard to resist her scent, in the car...and now its on my jacket...oh, God. And how she made me reveal more than I should, just by looking so delightfully curious...I couldn't bear to disappoint her. And now I'm picking her up tomorrow...

I couldn't bear if she found out...it would be terrible to see her look at me with fear, and yet that is what I know is best for her...

Better that she never find out.

Now, to find out why everyone else in the house seems to be intent on tearing each other apart...

_Comments:_

_No comments have been posted._

**The Beast That Haunts Your Dreams**

**By: Jasper Cullen**

I have made this blog non-private to deliver a message.

EMMETT. YOU'D BETTER REPLACE ALL OF OUR ROLEPLAY OUTFITS _NOW_ OR I'M NOT GIVING YOU BACK YOUR ARM!!

_Comments: _

_ok, ok...ur so evel. wat if i dont kno wat they wer?_

_--Emmett_

_--_

_Then buy the whole goddamn section! Buy all of the stores goddamned sections!_

_--Jasper_

_--_

_Pick up some extra for us, for when you get your arm back..._

_--Rosalie_

**Discertations on an Eternity of the Night**

**By: Rosalie Hale**

I have an idiot for my husband.

WHo in their right mind would be possessed to burn Alice and Jasper's roleplay outfits and then out the ashes in jars in her closet?

But I say _right mind._ Which is clearly not the case for my darling husband.

Edward is still messing around with that human girl, and I wish he would just kill her or leave her alone! She deserves a life in daylight. A life without the monsters that we have all become.

And I don't want to move just yet...

_Comments:_

_hay Rose, im bak..._

_--Emmett_

_--_

_Get anything good?_

_--Rosalie_

_--_

_He better have...or I'm letting Alice drop this arm in the Artic ocean..._

_--Jasper_

_--_

_chil, Jazzie. the deliveri truks r heer._

_--Emmett_

_--_

_All I can say is, there better be a southern belle..._

_--Jasper_

**Well, kinda long, I know. Just couldn't find a good stopping point. I wanted to put some humor in too, more of the miraculous pranking Emmett. I didn't want the story to get too grim.**

**Tell me whose blog you like best in your reviews--so I can put in more of them. Thanks again to my few but absolutely amazing reviewers!**

**I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
